


The Holy Trinity or How To Write Boss Characters

by BloodandFat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Camp Camp (Web Series), South Park
Genre: I only tagged the writers and shippers, It is a romanticized concept of them all, The relationships tags are pretty bogus, and pretty damn specific, and sIR, i promise yall, if I was wrong and its shit and doesn't apply to you, if it comes off as other wise, non sexual maxvid, thats just the way I write, then have a good day madame, this is all nosexual btw, who I thought would benefit from this most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandFat/pseuds/BloodandFat
Summary: These are notes my friend (@restlessbeautys how are u bb) asked me to post about how I personally write Tim Drake, Kyle Broflovski, and Max. There’s a similar theme, but I like to point out the significance in how they differ, and how it’s the root to their power, and how it shapes their universes.





	The Holy Trinity or How To Write Boss Characters

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my (before yall come at me) versions of them, and are pretty damn specific. Also, check out the asterisk, please

**THE HOLY TRINITY:**

When I write my characters, they're equipped with three things-- sex appeal, intelligence, and athleticism. These are the things that will help them rule the world. Then, I color them with the traits I please.

 

**Sex Appeal:**

The sex appeal is simple--the characters are reimagined Lolitas, tempting and detrimental succubuses. They are forbidden and unloving and they are effortlessly the most beautiful people in their respective universes. They bud with youth and natural glory. They are wanted by everyone, and yet, to further drive their contemporaries up the wall of indecision, these Lolitas are not only unaware, but have absolutely no sex drive. The paradox is that they are not supposed to be beautiful: they act like they’re supposed to blend right in with the rest of their universe when that is completely impossible. Tim revolves between ten for Bruce and seventeen for Damien, Kyle is twelve, and Max is ten. Tim is "unexpolited" (take that as you will) and will always remain that— he will never be hurt by his brothers or Bruce, who respect and fear him too much for that to happen, and his enemies will never dare: Tim’s too mentally unsound already to be hurt like that. Kyle, on the other hand, will be hurt once in his life, but the kid won’t let it happen without broken bones and swearing loud enough so the whole neighborhood can hear him. He’ll let it be a plot device and he won’t let it define him, even if he lets it drive him, and he’ll lie about it till he dies. This is the opposite of Max, who’s been hurt since he was born, and he will be hurt until he dies. The kid’s intense mistrust of the world stems from exactly this and he lets it fuel his pessimism and drive his insecurities. 

 

**Intelligence:**

The intelligence part is more subjective, but pretty straightforward. These kids are book smart. They are valedictorians. They are the best at everything they do. They are philosophical, they are ideological, and they have every Ivy at their hands. Tim not only surpasses his brothers and motherfucking _Bruce_ in his cognitive and detective abilities, but is even envied by some of the most powerful and evil enemies of Gotham as well. Kyle is the literal valedictorian, a kid so madly interested in philosophy and religion and the sciences and the arts that he’s seriously that kid who “never studies” yet pulls out perfect grades. He’s the truly articulate one of the three, with a way of speaking so gorgeous he basically converts his men. Max swears too much and his talk is crude, while Tim doesn't talk at all. Max is the youngest, and the boldest, and the sharpest, with every imaginable street, smart up his belt. He sees the world on a spectrum of delusion; everything's is just so clear to him because he understands people and he understands how the world works.

 

**Athleticism:**

The athletics gives them both basic bodily abilities and social competence, but mostly, a body. The sport that they excel in gives insight to their personality. Tim is much smaller than his brothers, and despite near-bleeding for a girthier body like his brothers, he’ll always be defined by bone, baby abs, and streamlined flexibility. He’s fucking fast, with the highest pain tolerance imaginable, and a maniacal brain. But it’s the elegant lithe-ness of his stature that makes him a mystery (how can he look delicate, yet fucking destroy you) and it lets him glow with mad power. 17-year-old Tim is 5’4 while 10-year-old Tim is a flat five feet. Kyle is the king of social competence: with mad talents in basketball, soccer, track and cross country, there’s no way any fucker’s going to make fun of him for being a foot shorter than any other dude in their grade. In fact, it reels in respect, like everyone’s afraid of him: no one messes with Broflovski. Also, it gives him fucking amazing thick legs (Kyle’s known for his ass remember? Watch me continuously dress this bitch in spandex and shorts. Max and Tim don’t compete here). and a teeny toned waist. Kyle’s probably 5’3. As for Max, ohmyfuckingGod he’s tiny. I don’t fuck with his body. He’s just small everywhere. Tiny hands, tiny feet, tiny everything. He’s just flat. I just let this kid run for fun for his sport, it’s not that deep. Max is basically three feet: small enough to be continuously manipulated by the world.

Lets get it then. 

 

**Characters:**

Tim Drake is self-destructive, fanatical, and obsessive. He has the mind of a calculator. He is incredibly cruel. He is, to an extent, a detached robot. He is perpetually medically unsound-- broken arm, stitched torso, missing teeth. But he's the kid who downs half a bottle of Aspirin with Gatorade and continues patrolling. He regularly goes 40-plus hours without sleep. Tim is the valedictorian and the brains. Tim Drake is also the most delicate looking, the most fragile looking. He is skinny, boney and short. He has gentle, soft features, pale opaque skin with absolutely no detail ( _Naturally_ there’s supposed to be no detail, but this boy’ll always be marred with large scars and bruises and cuts) and translucent blue eyes. He has long wispy black hair that curls behind one ear. He wears his perpetual bruises like jewelry. Tim Drake's weakness is that he turns emotions into a chemical equation to manipulate, and maybe that's why he likes to obsess and distract. Drake is as Caucasian as they come. Drake comes from incredible wealth, but the kind of hand-me-down daddy-money that saturates his home life with a facade of prestige and gross posh-ness. This is where Tim learned how to master his image, his people-person image. His soft and delicate appearance is a facade-- it's meant to disarm. It's meant to reel in and destroy. Tim Drake is a fanatical beast and one day he will rule the world.

Kyle Broflovski has a temperament similar to Drake's, but Drake is neurotic and Kyle's power is his rage. Tim is logical and Kyle is passionate. Tim feels too little and Kyle feels too much. Kyle is humble and philosophical and hypnotizingly articulate. His passion stems from his identity, his Jewish-ness. He is shameless and confident, and Kyle was born to be adored by people. He is the man when he enters the room, everyone stands up to talk to him. Unlike the hard-working Drake, Kyle was born to have the world give him everything it had to offer, just to have him reject it all to find something more meaningful. Kyle was a being of principle after all. Kyle is a whitewashed third-generation Palestinian with bottle green eyes and light-skin that tans quickly to an ethnic copper in the summer sun. His hair is wild and red and curly, just like a flame, just like his anger. His freckles are a galaxy. His skin is the polar opposite of the flawless and bruised Drake's-- his skin is just _layered_ with uneven tans and his freckles come and go in constellations and there’s just layers of moles and light bruises and scratches from sport and careless fun. Kyle is diabetic and plays a ton of sports and he's much shorter than Drake. He has a sprinter's build, with a small upper body and thick strong legs. Drake is a stick. 

Max is the ethnic immigrant. He's the youngest and smallest, and he lacks the kind of active ambition that gives Drake and Kyle such terrifying power. This child has been hurt and used and battered since birth, and he deals with the world with suspicion and pessimism. Max is the wild child, the rebel, the thoughtful and insightful prodigy. He’s wit, grace, and speed in an all visual marvel. He is a fantastic mistake, very much unlike the perfectionist and obedient Kyle and Tim. He’s sloppy, a fascinating fuck up, a thoughtful and sincere burden, a pure tiny child of God. You only go down once in this wild life and he was going to make sure it was worth it. I see Max as the future rioter, the woke kid, much unlike the whitewashed Kyle. He’s unapologetically his brown half (he’s mixed) with a bold and bastardized idea of justice. It's weird, but I like to think of logical Communism. He’s less articulate than the fucking Shakespearean Kyle and the nonverbal Tim: Max has no filter and will say whatever he pleases. Max represents idealized villinary: after all, this tiny baby can do no wrong. He’s the smallest (by far) by design— he was meant to be continuously manipulated by the world, and stand no chance against it. Think Jesse Pinkman under Walt. This kid is defined by all the wrong that has been done to him: neglect, perversion, and violence. When I think of Max, I think of a wild art form, with beaches, superpowers, comic books. This rebellious 80’s vibe. Very artsy with political conflict. With roaring concerts, electric guitars, roses of temptation, and symbolic racism. Max is the political symbol, a mark of royalty. Unlike Tim, Max’s father built his empire from nothing and from illegal relations, thus his wealth culture is defined by violence and aggression. There’s no posh-ness or prestige, and Max is the prize in the middle of it all. 

If someone were to decide not to hurt these three characters, as often times the protagonists in their stories will learn to do, will do so for different reasons: because they respect how noble Kyle is, they fear how deadly Tim is, and they choke at the guilt of how abused Max is.

Max is the sexual fantasy*, Kyle is the philosophical dream, and Tim is the godly skill.

**Author's Note:**

> *(NOTINAPEDOPHILLICSENSEOKAY-- For Max its the 80s Warthot dream of humanity and for Drake it's virginity from pain. Refer to my fic WTDC)


End file.
